The ubiquitous presence of digital cameras has increased the use of digital photographs. Applications such as social media networks have improved the ease of sharing digital photographs. In many cases, users wish to improve or change the digital photographs, for example, by applying a filter to the photograph, before sharing via social media networks. Users of digital photographs are demanding ease of changing the digital photographs before sharing on social media networks.
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to claims in this application and any application claiming priority from this application, and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion of this section.